Sophia Lancaster
Sophia Clarabelle Amanda Lancaster, born 19th October 3913 in Shippington, dead 1st February 4000, Fort William, Holy Luthori Empire was a liberal politician and Diplomat for the Liberal Alliance. Background Born in Shippington, she soon moved abroad as her parents were Diplomats. She and her younger brother were raised by nannys and an aunt. The Lancaster family was an elite in the diplomatic world and she had'nt really any choice but going into diplomacy and politics. Her brother became a Military Attaché and herself a politician for the liberal party in Luthori. She studied four years at a certain Diplomacy School in Fort William and served ten years before she was appointed Party Secretary for the Liberal Alliance. Political career She succeeded the old Carl Immelmann and she was very keen in getting things modern in the party. She served ten years as Party Secretary and many were surprised when she was appointed by the unconventional partyleader Motley as Minister of Foreign Affairs in 3950. She had the connections and the urbanity needed for the role. She was actually seen as the Liberal Alliance's only politician with foreign affairs as her primary issue. She soon became a solemn defender for the Artanian Union. Partyleader When Partyleader Adrian Motley fell ill in summer 3954 rumours placed party veteran Eleanor Stortford as new primary candidate, and there were even rumours that some party members tried to pursuade retired veteran Fleur van Ginzen, 68 for a comeback. But when the annual session voted in September 3953, Lancaster was the winner. She took 112 votes against Eleanor Stortford's 67 votes and party rookie Lucas Trotter's 20 votes. Lancaster held her first speech and promised a full humanistic policy, in foreign affairs as well as in domestic affairs. Cabinet crisis In January 3955 Sophia Lancaster laid a Budget into the parliament for a vote. Without any warning whatsoever the other cabinet party CPL refused to support the budget and made an own one for the parliament to vote on. With this utterly rude and noncompliant move of the CPL the LA left the cabinet and proposed a snap election. The election meant a victory for the LA which went up to 18,65% and Lancaster was praised all over the press. After this election she dared to change the party's ideology in to liberalism AND humanism. The Liberal Alliance could choose between a right or centre coalition after the election and went for the centre cabinet. Lancaster was appointed Minister of Internal Affairs, which also meant a position as Vice Chancellor. Party crisis The years 3963-3964 were turbulent. Three elections where the LA landed on 11-13% on all elections, which meant near a half of the 3959 election. Lancaster was utterly critizised for that and the National Board meant that more pragmatic social stances was something that had to be rebuilt. In their point of view Lancaster had been too radical in social issues. She could continue as Partyleader but the National Board wanted Madeleine Bassett to become the new Minister of Internal Affairs, and by that also Vice Chancellor of the Luthorian Empire. Political retirement After just a respectable election result in 3967 she choosed to retire from the Partyleader post, aged 54. This because of that she was current most long served partyleader in the nation, as well as the National Board had obstructed her from the Vice Chancellor post two years earlier. She quit as Minister of Foreign Affairs and was by the Government appointed as Ambassador of Hutori. Ideology Lancaster is seen as a democrat and humanist rather than a liberal. She has, as she was a child, worked with aid organizations and she has been volunteer in certain affected areas in other parts of the world. She has made a name in the Imperial Diet in questions such as equality, tolerance and human rights. She could, to some extent, be placed to the left in the party. By Luthori Empire Daily she is described as a left liberal.